Alanna
by Alanna Malfoy
Summary: Alanna Malfoy, cugina di Draco giunge ad Hogwars per gettarsi alle spalle un difficile passato...R/R!


ALANNA - CAPITOLO PRIMO - INCIPIT  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry rimase ad ascoltare in silenzio la pioggia che batteva contro i finestrini del treno e il vento che ululava sinistramente. Prestò distrattamente attenzione alle chiacchiere sommesse di Ron ed Hermione che stavano battibeccando come al solito.  
  
Ron guardava in cagnesco Grattastinchi ma il grosso gatto non sembrava per nulla intimorito, seguiva con gli occhi socchiusi e brillanti i movimenti convulsi del rigonfiamento della tasca di Ron, il topo Crosta non sentendosi evidentemente al sicuro nemmeno nella tasca del suo padrone continuava ad agitarsi e Ron dava la colpa a Hermione che rispondeva sbuffando. Il cipiglio severo della ragazza si addolciva soltanto quando di tanto in tanto si chinava a dare una grattatina dietro le orecchie di quella grossa bestia dal pelo rossiccio e il muso schiacciato, le gambe decisamente storte e la coda a pennacchio bellicosamente dritta mentre contemplava con una luce cattiva negli occhi gialli il rifugio di Crosta.  
  
- Te l'avevo detto. – protestava Ron con tutta la veemenza che poteva infondere al tono basso della voce, bene attento a non svegliare il nuovo professore profondamente addormentato nel sedile accanto al finestrino. – Quella bestia è malvagia dentro! -  
  
- E' un gatto! – rispose Hermione esasperata – E' nella sua natura dare la caccia ai topi. –  
  
- Ma questo è il mio topo! – esclamò Ron senza accorgersi che per l'indignazione aveva alzato la voce.  
  
- Shsss! – lo zittì la ragazza rivolgendogli un'occhiata furibonda e spostando pio eloquentemente lo sguardo sulla figura addormentata.  
  
Le orecchie di Ron si chiazzarono di rosso sulle punte mentre ansiosamente seguiva lo sguardo di Hermione. Rassicurato dal fatto che il professor R.J. Lupin, così recitava la targhetta applicata sul modesto bagaglio dell'uomo, continuava a dormire tranquillamente, si dedicò a lanciare uno sguardo incandescente all'amica che lo sostenne senza batter ciglio.  
  
Harry sospirò leggermente e fece scivolare lo sguardo sulla figura addormentata. Aveva già notato come il completo da mago che indossava fosse consunto e rattoppato in più punti e come i capelli fossero precocemente imbiancati per un uomo che sembrava piuttosto giovane. Dormiva come se fosse sopraffatto da una stanchezza più grande di lui e aveva l'aria di chi non fa un pasto decente da parecchio tempo.  
  
Non era una novità che fosse sempre più difficile reperire degli insegnanti per la cattedra di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. Come aveva commentato in tono funereo Hagrid proprio l'anno precedente, si diceva che portasse sfortuna e la scuola era costretta ad accontentarsi. Harry scosse il capo con un mezzo sorriso divertito ricordando l'insegnante dell'anno precedente, il fascinoso mago da copertina Gilderoy Allock che si era rivelato assolutamente demenziale in quel ruolo. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato la memorabile lezione in cui aveva liberato una squadra di folletti blu che avevano coscienziosamente distrutto l'aula costringendo tutti alla fuga e il professore ad una ritirata precipitosa sotto la cattedra mentre Neville Paciock penzolava dal soffitto appeso ad un candelabro appena prima di cadere rovinosamente al suolo.  
  
- Perché ridi Harry? – domandò Ron incuriosito mentre con qualche colpetto distratto cercava di calmare Crosta che sembrava letteralmente ribollire nella sua tasca.  
  
- Nulla di importante – rispose Harry con un largo sorriso – Stavo ripensando ad Allock. -  
  
Un sorriso maligno e trionfante si accese sul viso lentigginoso di Ron mentre scoccava un'occhiata compiaciuta a Hermione che guardò impassibile davanti a sé ma aveva le guance improvvisamente di un violento color porpora.  
  
- Il bellissimo? Il competentissimo professor Allock? – domandò Ron calcando bene la voce sui superlativi. – Ma non ha vinto anche quest'anno il Premio per il Sorriso Più Affascinante indetto dal Settimanale delle streghe? Hermione, non ti sei abbonata? -  
  
Hermione lo fulminò – Falla finita Ron! – sibilò trai denti.  
  
- Ma come? – finse di stupirsi l'altro, - Pensavo ti facesse piacere parlare di lui, del resto non circondavi di cuoricini gli orari delle sue lezioni? -  
  
- Ti ho detto di smetterla. – cercò di tagliare corto lei sempre più rossa, con un piede batteva furiosamente per terra provocando un rumore sordo che rimbombava ritmicamente nel relativo silenzio dello scompartimento. Ron roteò gli occhi ed esclamò – Shsss! – e guardò esageratamente verso il professor Lupin.  
  
Hermione sembrava sul punto di scoppiare. Harry si alzò, era momentaneamente stanco di vedere quei due che si facevano a pezzi come al solito. Scavalcò le lunghe gambe di Ron e aprì la porta dello scompartimento.  
  
- Harry dove vai? – domandò Ron incuriosito.  
  
- A vedere se trovo Oliver da qualche parte, - rispose lui voltandosi a guardarlo – sono curioso di sapere quando cominceremo gli allenamenti quest'anno. -  
  
- Stai attento a non incappare in Malfoy. – raccomandò Hermione.  
  
- Se invece lo incontri fammi un fischio. – ringhiò Ron – Ho giusto intenzione di fargliela pagare per quello che ci ha detto mezz'ora fa…-  
  
- Ma certo, - convenne Hermione freddamente – per cominciare l'anno in bellezza con una punizione o meglio con l'espulsione! -  
  
Harry chiuse risolutamente la porta dello scompartimento sulle proteste di Ron e cominciò ad avanzare lungo il corridoio del treno fermandosi di tanto in tanto a salutare qualcuno. In uno scompartimento occupato solo da loro e dalle loro diavolerie i gemelli Weasley stavano facendo volare a colpi di bacchetta delle Cioccorane che si agitavano debolmente in aria mentre il loro migliore amico Lee Jordan rideva a crepapelle.  
  
Vedendolo Lee gli rivolse un largo sorriso – Ehilà Harry, allora come te la passi? –  
  
Harry rispose con un sorriso e un cenno di saluto, poi affacciandosi cautamente all'interno dello scompartimento disse – Stavo cercando Oliver, l'avete visto da qualche parte? –  
  
George e Fred si scambiarono uno sguardo divertito.  
  
- Sta ardendo nel sacro fuoco del Quiddich quattro scompartimenti più avanti. – rispose in tono serissimo Fred. – Sai, questo è il suo ultimo anno a Hogwarts e vive nel terrore di non riuscire a vincere neanche questa volta la Coppa. Probabilmente non ha chiuso occhio per tutta l'estate a forza di studiare tattiche da applicare in campo! -  
  
- Stai attento, - si raccomandò George preoccupato mentre il fratello scoppiava a ridere – Alicia è andata a salutarlo circa una mezz'ora fa e dopo è stata vista uscire dal suo scompartimento malferma sulle gambe invocando pietà, Fred le ha dovuto dare una Burrobirra per farla riprendere un po'. -  
  
- Ci starò attento. – rispose Harry occhieggiando preoccupato una ranocchia di cioccolato che cominciava decisamente a sciogliersi al calore del riscaldamento e che gravitava pericolosamente nella sua direzione mentre Fred agitava distrattamente la bacchetta per sottolineare le parole del fratello e annuiva convinto.  
  
- Allora a più tar… - Harry chiuse precipitosamente la porta dello scompartimento. - ..di – terminò mentre la Cioccorana si spiaccicava disgustosamente contro il vetro. Le risa dei gemelli e di Lee si trasformarono in ululati.  
  
Scuotendo la testa Harry proseguì lungo il corridoio del treno fermandosi di tanto in tanto a salutare qualche amico o conoscente. Incontrò Neville Paciock, suo compagno di Grifondoro probabilmente il ragazzo più imbranato della scuola che nel salutarlo lasciò cadere un'intera scatola di biscotti strappando un accesso di risatine a Lavanda Brown e a Calì Patil che come al solito facevano comunella cianciando di emerite sciocchezze. Fece un cenno a Cedric Diggory, il bello di Tassorosso, e a Justin Fich-Fletchey della stessa Casa, un simpatico ragazzo con cui frequentava erbologia.  
  
Di Oliver nemmeno l'ombra. Sbirciò incuriosito tra le tende tirate di uno scompartimento, che Oliver si fosse addormentato? Ma con sua somma costernazione si ritrovò addosso quattro paia d'occhi di ragazze di Corvonero che scoppiarono in una risata divertita. Rosso in viso e furioso per aver fatto la figura dell'idiota Harry si appoggiò contro una parete due scompartimenti oltre e dedicò qualche istante al confortante pensiero che non doveva preoccuparsi di quello che aveva pensato un branco di ochette dopo averlo scoperto nell'apparente atto di spiarle.  
  
Anche le tende dello scompartimento alla sua destra erano tirate. Ripensando alla figuraccia di poco prima si sporse prudentemente per gettare un'occhiata all'interno e quello che scorse lo lasciò a bocca aperta per lo stupore. Si ritrasse velocemente poi, incredulo non resistette alla tentazione di controllare se la prima impressione era stata esatta o se non stesse commettendo un clamoroso errore di persona.  
  
Un ragazzo biondo era seduto accanto al finestrino e guardava assorto il panorama delle campagne che scorreva veloce mentre la luce cedeva il passo all'imbrunire ancor più velocemente del solito viste le condizioni atmosferiche. Il suo volto era in parte in ombra, ma anche se non fosse stato possibile scorgerne comunque in maniera netta i tratti affilati, il naso dritto e le labbra generose piegare in una linea dura, Harry avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille simili il viso del suo peggior nemico. La fredda crudeltà degli occhi grigio argento, il pallore della pelle e la sfumatura lunare che assumevano i sottili capelli biondi sotto la luce. Ogni caratteristica di Draco Malfoy era stampata a fuoco vivo nella mente di Harry.  
  
Il solo vederlo gli provocava reazioni che andavano dalla gelida antipatia alla fredda rabbia e infine alla furia e all'odio più incandescenti. Draco e la sua stirpe rappresentavano quello che più odiava in assoluto, l'intolleranza, la superbia, la crudeltà e quel malcelato amore per le Arti oscure che era uno schiaffo per tutti coloro che avevano perso i propri cari nel periodo di Terrore in cui l'Oscuro Signore aveva regnato e di cui i Malfoy erano stati vivi sostenitori.  
  
Adesso però lo studiò con incredulità pensando distrattamente se fosse il caso di chiamare Ron oppure qualche altro amico come testimone, se si fosse solo sognato di raccontare una cosa del genere avrebbero creduto tutti che si fosse ammattito.  
  
Quel che in realtà aveva attratto la sua attenzione era una figura profondamente addormentata accanto a Malfoy. Una ragazza snella, apparentemente della loro età, tredici anni, dai lunghi capelli rosso tiziano morbidamente inanellati e le ciglia lunghe che disegnavano due mezzelune d'ombra sugli zigomi alti e aggraziati. I bei lineamenti, la bocca morbida e un certo pallore le davano un'aria fragile e indifesa. Ma la cosa davvero stupefacente era che, probabilmente nel sonno, la testa della ragazza era scivolata sulla spalla di Draco e lui, nonostante la bizzarria della cosa, non sembrava affatto seccato, tutt'altro. Se ne stava tranquillo e rilassato e con una mano candida dalle lunghe dita giocherellava di tanto in tanto, distrattamente, coi folti riccioli che gli ricadevano come un fiume sanguigno sulla spalla e sullo sparato nero del mantello della divisa scolastica.  
  
Harry si allontanò veloce dalla porta dello scompartimento e, dimenticato Oliver Baston, si avviò per tornare allo scompartimento che divideva coi suoi amici. Era estremamente curioso di sapere che cosa avrebbe detto Ron non appena riferito quello che aveva visto. Con ogni probabilità, si rispose, si sarebbe messo a ridere come un matto e lo avrebbe accusato di essersi rincitrullito se addirittura aveva creduto di scorgere Malfoy in atteggiamento tenero.  
  
Quando rientrò nello scompartimento, il cielo era ormai ricoperto di una spessa coltre grigia che si scurì a mano a mano che il treno procedeva verso Nord contemporaneamente le luci si accesero negli scompartimenti e nei corridoi. Nonostante lo sferragliare del treno e il rumore della pioggia che investiva i finestrini con uno scroscio costante il professor Lupin non accennava a svegliarsi.  
  
Harry sedette vicino alla porta e gli gettò un'occhiata furtiva prima di chinarsi in avanti verso Ron ma prima che potesse aprire la bocca per dire qualcosa l'amico richiamò la loro attenzione sul fatto che il treno si stava fermando. Nonostante Hermione, dopo uno sguardo all'orologio obiettasse scuotendo la testa che non era possibile, non erano ancora arrivati, Ron tagliò corto domandando – E allora perché ci fermiamo? –  
  
Poco dopo il treno si fermò e senza il minimo preavviso tutti si ritrovarono nella più completa oscurità.  
  
Herry non avrebbe dimenticato facilmente quel giorno. Dapprima le risate degli amici e le buffe situazioni che capitarono al buio, Ron che pestava i piedi di Hermione che a sua volta protestava strillando. Il goffo Neville che entrava alla cieca e inciampava nelle gambe di Harry che si era trovato costretto ad afferrarlo per il mantello e a pilotarlo verso un sedile prima che rovinasse addosso ad uno di loro o peggio ancora al professor Lupin. Naturalmente Neville si era seduto addosso a Grattastinchi che aveva reagito graffiandolo a sangue. Mentre cercavano di soffocare le risate, Hermione si era alzata, risoluta a chiedere informazioni al macchinista e aprendo la porta… aveva sbattuto testa contro testa con Ginny Weastley che era entrata a cercare il fratello.Il buio che aveva pietosamente nascosto il rossore di Ginny mentre cercando un posto a sedere era quasi finita in braccio a Herry, il suo eroe, per poi cadere addosso a Neville. L'imbarazzo quando immancabilmente tutto quel trambusto aveva svegliato il professor Lupin che dopo aver intimato loro di fare silenzio aveva acceso una manciata di fiammelle magiche sul palmo della mano.  
  
Il viso stanco e segnato di Lupin, illuminato dalle fiammelle e gli occhi vigili che osservavano all'erta la porta che si apriva rivelando una figura ammantata sulla soglia, una viscida mano putrida come di un cadavere rimasto a lungo immerso nell'acqua che spuntava dal mantello.  
  
Infine il freddo, quello da quel momento in poi gli sarebbe sembrato di risentirlo nelle ossa ogni volta che avrebbe ripensato all'accaduto. Un gelo insopportabile che gli invadeva l'anima scacciando ogni calore dandogli la netta sensazione che mai più in vita sua avrebbe potuto essere felice, le voci dei suoi amici che si confondevano fino a scomparire soffocati da urla che andavano amplificandosi nella sua mente, urla di dolore che imploravano pietà singhiozzando disperatamente.  
  
Poi era scivolato nell'oscurità ed era rimato privo di sensi per lunghi minuti.  
  
Quando rinvenne aveva il volto ricoperto di sudore freddo e i suoi amici erano riuniti intorno a lui con aria preoccupata. Il sudore freddo gli agghiacciava la fronte, ma non era nulla a confronto dei brividi che lo scuotevano mentre la morsa gelida che gli aveva afferrato l'anima pian piano si allentava. Il professor Lupin aveva distribuito del cioccolato spiegando che quella creatura immonda era un Dissennatore, uno dei guardiani della prigione dei maghi, Askaban, e subito era uscito per controllare la situazione.  
  
Quasi contemporaneamente udirono in lontananza un grido soffocato. Harry balzò in piedi ma era ancora troppo debole e vacillò pericolosamente afferrandosi appena in tempo al bracciolo del sedile.  
  
- Attento Harry! – esclamò Hermione tendendo una mano verso di lui senza tuttavia toccarlo.  
  
- Che sta succedendo? – domandò piano Ginny che tremava come un foglia.  
  
La ragazza dai capelli rossi si mosse nel sonno tirandosi davanti al volto un lembo del mantello che qualcuno le aveva disteso addosso, aveva creduto che mai si sarebbe addormentata durante quel viaggio, ma l'eccitazione e l'aspettativa la tenevano sveglia ormai da giorni e alla fine era crollata qualche ora dopo la partenza da King's Cross. Istintivamente tese una mano per cercare il braccio familiare a cui era appoggiata ma la sua mano incontrò solo il sedile vuoto. Ancora stordita dal sonno avvertì confusamente che la porta dello scompartimento scorreva lentamente. Borbottò qualcosa ma non le rispose nessuno eppure lei era sicura che qualcuno fosse entrato, ne avvertiva la presenza… Cominciò tutto all'improvviso, una sensazione terribile di gelo la invase facendola rabbrividire violentemente mentre gocce di sudore gelato cominciavano a imperlarle la fronte e la schiena. Era un freddo terribile, ma confusamente pensò che nulla avrebbe mai potuto scaldarla perché quel freddo era dentro di lei. Dita ghiacciate sembrarono stringerle in una morsa l'anima e lei ansimò per il dolore mentre una voce vellutata le sussurrava all'orecchio con la crudeltà di sempre - Bisogna aver sperimentato il dolore per sapere esattamente quanto dolore infliggere …crucio! -  
  
Urla cariche di una disperazione straziante le riempirono la testa, il terrore e le lacrime di cui erano intrise riempirono ogni fibra del suo essere.  
  
No! Basta per favore, abbi pietà!  
  
La tua mente? Non ne possiedi più una tu sei solo il mio braccio, il mio soldato…  
  
Nooo! Lasciala stare, prendi me, ma risparmiala!  
  
Le sembrò di cadere nel ghiaccio liquido da una grandissima altezza e provò la sensazione di abbandonarsi al nulla, di far tacere quelle urla una volta per sempre, così non sarebbero mai tornate a perseguitarla. Con uno sforzo sovrumano di volontà si costrinse a svegliarsi e aprendo gli occhi si ritrovò nella più completa oscurità. Cercando di dominare il panico si alzò a sedere di scatto e il mantello cadde ai suoi piedi.Si passò una mano sul viso, era bagnato di sudore e di lacrime.  
  
C'era qualcuno. Glielo diceva quel rantolo nell'oscurità, un suono sinistro che sembrava risucchiare tutto l'ossigeno lasciandola sempre più stordita.  
  
Poi d'un tratto capì e dominare il panico si fece quasi impossibile. Quella sensazione già vissuta, il freddo, la disperazione… Affondò una mano tra le pieghe del mantello ed estrasse la bacchetta.  
  
- Lumos -  
  
Una fiammella si accese sulla sommità della bacchetta rivelando la figura ferma a un passo da lei.  
  
Fino a quell'ultimo istante e contro ogni logica aveva sperato di sbagliarsi ma avere intuito di cosa si trattasse non l'aveva preparata a trovarsi ancora una volta di fronte a un Dissennatore. Con una stretta al cuore si chiese se stava per morire, per morire dentro mentre il suo corpo sarebbe sopravvissuto come un guscio vuoto, un vegetale.  
  
Ma fu solo un attimo. Scacciò quel pensiero mentre una rabbia cieca si mescolava alla paura dandole una sferzata d'energia, guardò con odio quell'essere immondo e le sue labbra si stesero con un ringhio rabbioso. Non avrebbe permesso che accadesse, era anche arrivata a desiderare la morte in passato ma quei momenti erano finiti per sempre e adesso non si sarebbe arresa ad un passo dalla meta, anzi, ad un passo dall'inizio.  
  
Si alzò bruscamente e contemporaneamente scartò di lato verso il finestrino per mettere tra sé e quel mostro tutta la distanza possibile in quello spazio angusto, poi sollevò la bacchetta e pensò intensamente. Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione aprì la bocca per rispondere qualcosa a Ginny ma prima che riuscisse a parlare una voce sconosciuta risuonò nel corridoio tacitando per un istante ogni altro suono. Carica di una potenza latente era roca e cupa come il rombo di un tuono.  
  
– Expecto Patronum -  
  
Ron si precipitò in corridoio e, col volto e le mani incollate al gelido finestrino trattenne bruscamente il respiro mentre un bagliore argenteo rischiarava la buia campagna intorno ai binari. Hermione corse al suo fianco seguita più lentamente da Harry che fece appena in tempo a scorgere una grande figura come di densa nebbia argentea e spendente che pian piano si disperdeva nell'oscurità rischiarando brevemente delle sagome ammantate che si ritiravano precipitosamente scomparendo nell'ombra fitta. Con una morsa allo stomaco Harry osservò gli ultimi bagliori accendere ancora per qualche istante le gocce di pioggia che cadevano dal cielo come pagliuzze argentate e di nuovo le campagne che circondavano il treno furono il regno della notte spazzata da raffiche di pioggia e di vento.  
  
- Che cosa è stato? – domandò Hermione trattenendo a stento un tremito nella voce. – Sembrava un incantesimo… -  
  
Ron scosse nervosamente il capo – Ne so quanto te. –  
  
Ginny si era avvicinata silenziosamente al fratello - Secondo voi è stata una di quelle creature ? –  
  
- Non lo so. – rispose ancora Ron – Forse quando il professor Lupin sarà di ritorno… - s'interruppe e fissò Hermione per un lungo attimo – Questa luce, - ricominciò accennando col capo alle campagne buie – non è simile a quella che poco fa si è sprigionata dalla bacchetta di Lupin? -  
  
Hermione ricambiò il suo sguardo – Credo di sì. – disse infine lentamente.  
  
Harry rimase in silenzio. Mantre si riprendeva dopo aver perso i sensi aveva appreso dal breve resoconto degli amici che Lupin aveva allontanato il Dissennatore con un incantesimo dopo avergli assicurato che Sirius Black non si nascondeva lì.  
  
- Era la voce di una donna. – riflettè Hermione ad alta voce – Forse c'è qualche altro adulto su questo treno? -  
  
- Sai bene che non è possibile. – le fece notare Ron. – Harry hai visto in giro qualcuno di strano? -  
  
Hermione si voltò verso Harry che si appoggiava esausto contro una parete, era ancora pallido e scosso. – Harry faresti meglio a metterti a sedere. – disse.  
  
- Sto bene. – rispose decisamente lui. Già gli bruciava abbastanza l'essere svenuto come un bambino davanti a tutti, e adesso non era disposto a tollerare che anche Hermione lo trattasse come un rammollito.  
  
- Forse è stato qualcuno degli ultimi anni. – suggerì timidamente Ginny che scrutava ansiosa Harry con un'espressione preoccupata su viso.  
  
Harry non disse nulla. Stava pensando alla sconosciuta dai capelli rossi che aveva visto con Malfoy. Ma era impossibile che quella voce bassa e roca, che gli era sembrata colma di una rabbia appena repressa appartenesse ad una ragazza così giovane. Probabilmente aveva ragione Ginny.  
  
La stazione di Hogsmeade piombò nel caos più totale non appena le porte dell'Espresso si aprirono sulla stretta banchina. Una fiumara di studenti dagli undici ai diciotto anni si riversò fuori in un turbinio di pioggia e vento che inzuppava i vestiti e i capelli, gufi che tubavano e gatti che miagolavano si univano al vociare intervallato da scoppi di risa e piccoli gridolii.  
  
L'eccitazione che regnava nell'aria era palpabile, i ragazzi del primo anno, spauriti e bagnati come pulcini si guardavano attorno sconcertati e Alanna guardandoli provò un moto di simpatia. Era poco più grande di loro, ma anche lei si sarebbe sentita un po' spersa se al suo fianco non ci fosse stato Draco.Del resto anche lei era in un certo senso una novellina, o almeno lo era per quanto riguardava Hogwarts. Draco le afferrò un braccio togliendola da una corrente di vocianti Corvonero del secondo anno.  
  
- Attenta a quegli stupidi idioti, stavano per finirti addosso. -  
  
Alanna si tolse una ciocca di capelli bagnati dal viso e sollevò il volto per guardarlo in faccia. Draco era piuttosto alto per i suoi tredici anni e mezzo e la superava di tutta la testa. Lui ignorò deliberatamente il suo sguardo ma questo non la stupì, lo conosceva troppo bene e sapeva che era fin troppo conscio degli sguardi curiosi che venivano lanciati al loro indirizzo e anche fin troppo compreso nel suo ruolo di capobanda dei Serpeverde del terzo anno. Anche quel suo sdegnoso distacco non cancellava il gesto protettivo di poco prima, come gli altri che aveva compiuto prima di allora. Lo osservò passarsi una mano bianca e nervosa fra i capelli biondo chiaro scompigliandoli leggermente e fissare un punto indefinito al di sopra della propria spalla sinistra, gocce di pioggia gli imperlavano la fronte e stillavano come minuscoli diamanti dalle sue ciglia sorprendentemente scure che sfrangiavano gli occhi grigio argento. Nella calca lo sentì spostarsi dietro le sue spalle perché nessuno la spintonasse. I suoi due scherani, due troll dall'aria ottusa di nome Tiger e Goyle aprivano loro la strada con la consueta prepotenza attirandosi proteste e insulti a cui rispondevano coi loro ghigni minacciosi. Draco invece a differenza del solito sembrava aver esaurito tutto il desiderio di attaccar briga sul treno e adesso restava silenzioso e sordo al brusio e alle frasi interrotte di cui era, ed erano, bersaglio.  
  
Venne sospinta verso una fila di un centinaio di carrozze trainate da cavalli invisibili intorno alle quali si affollava un numero enorme di ragazzi che però presero posto abbastanza velocemente. Le prime vetture cominciarono a partire. Draco si tirò indietro per invitarla a salire sulla carrozza di cui prontamente si erano impossessati i suoi scagnozzi sottraendola sicuramente a qualcun altro, lo udì ordinare loro a bassa voce di prenderne un'altra per conto loro mentre le nebbie di una stanchezza immensa si impadronivano di lei. Si passò una mano sul viso bagnato di pioggia e si accoccolò contro una parete della carrozza mentre Draco prendeva posto di fronte a lei. Partirono con uno scossone, se si sporgeva appena dal finestrino poteva scorgere una lunga fila di carrozze che da Hogsmeade saliva verso le rupi di Hogwarts, d'improvviso la continuità delle alte siepi che costeggiavano il sentiero che stavano percorrendo si ruppe e alla sua destra si spalancò un'immensa veduta che le strappò un'esclamazione di stupore e di gioia insieme.  
  
Ai loro piedi si stendeva un immenso lago dalle acque scure che la pioggia trafiggeva di aghi d'acqua, sembrava che sulla superficie stesse viaggiando una schiera di lucciole, ma aguzzando gli occhi nella notte spazzata dalla tempesta si poteva distinguere la flottiglia di piccole imbarcazioni su cui erano magicamente sospese lanterne dalla luce dorata.  
  
Alanna ricordava che per tradizione gli studenti del primo anno giungevano al castello attraversando il lago. Chiuse gli occhi e per un attimo proiettò la sua mente sul lago e fu come se fosse lì, a spalancare gli occhi davanti all'immensità del castello di Hogwarts che si levava dalla roccia viva come se nascesse direttamente da essa. Un fiotto di gioia e di eccitazione la riempì come sciroppo bollente scaldandola e imporporandole le guance. Era arrivata finalmente e adesso nulla sarebbe stato più come prima.  
  
A quel pensiero si sentì per un attimo mancare il fiato, ma immediatamente un'espressione determinata si disegnò sui suoi lineamenti delicati, adesso quello che sarebbe stato dipendeva da lei, per una volta soltanto da lei. Si chiese per l'ennesima volta se sarebbe stata all'altezza, ma sapeva di non avere altra scelta. La strada che l'aveva portata in quel luogo non poteva essere percorsa a ritroso.  
  
Si domandò per un attimo, distrattamente, se all'interno il castello le avrebbe dato lo stesso senso di incrollabile protezione, di una fortezza dove finalmente si sarebbe sentita al sicuro. Poi con una punta di cinismo si disse che nessuna fortezza era inespugnabile e che la protezione era solo una delle illusioni che rendevano dorata l'infanzia. Anche se non quella di tutti.  
  
- A cosa pensi? -  
  
La voce di Draco la riportò bruscamente alla realtà. Alanna si riscosse e voltandosi a guardarlo con un fuggevole sorriso domandò – Tu la prima volta che sei arrivato qua hai attraversato il lago con una di quelle barchette laggiù? –  
  
- Si capisce. E' la tradizione. -  
  
Aveva risposto abbastanza cortesemente ma si capiva che era ancora nervoso. Probabilmente stava ancora pensando ai Dissennatori, fino a che non erano arrivati alla stazione l'aveva sentito continuare a borbottare tra sé imprecando per averla lasciata da sola.  
  
Alanna si protese verso di lui sfiorandogli brevemente il polso poi si ritrasse e guardò ancora fuori mentre la carrozza oltrepassava l'imponente cancellata di ferro battuto affiancata da alte colonne di pietra sulla cui sommità poggiavano delle sculture che ritraevano cinghiali alati. Si sporse fuori dal finestrino e l'aria fredda le sferzò il volto, le mura maestose, i merli e i torrioni del castello si avvicinavano velocemente. Il cielo era buio e livido, ma lei si accorse che aveva smesso di piovere. 


End file.
